


Surprise guest

by MeganH16



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Smut, Threesome, daddy - Freeform, dcu - Freeform, drugged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganH16/pseuds/MeganH16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Joker comes to thank you for not selling him out to Batman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise guest

**Author's Note:**

> My tenses were all over the place when I wrote this but I think i fixed it

You get home just in time. As you close the door to your apartment you hear rain start to pour down outside and see a flash of light before a clap of thunder sounds. You dump your keys on the bookcase by your door and put your bag on the floor as you breath a sigh of relief at finally being home. 

You switch on the light on in the living room and turn to walk into your kitchen but stop in your tracks. You get a sick feeling in your stomach as you see the wall is covered in haha's. You let out a gasp as you hear a chilling cackle behind you and you spin around to see the Joker stood two feet in front of you. You scream and run for the door but as you turn the handle and pull to open it you feel his body press against your back as he puts his hands on the door either side of your head and slams it shut. 

"That's not a very nice way to treat your guest now y/n" the Joker says in a disapproving tone.

"What do you want from me?" you ask as you tremble in fear. You know exactly how much of a murderous psychopath he was and you knew you probably weren't going to survive the night. 

"I just wanted to come thank you doll" he purrs in your ear and you have no idea what he is taking about.

"What do you mean, for what?" you ask dumbfounded. 

"Well don't tell me you don't remember sugar. You came to my club two nights ago and you didn't rat me out to Batsy." he tells you stepping away from you and turning you around to face him. As he speaks you remember what had happened that night. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You definitely didn't think this was a good idea but you let your friend convince you to go to the Jokers club. She told you that she'd been tonnes of times and he'd never even been there. You'd reluctantly agreed and here you were standing at the bar throwing back your third shots. You turn back to the crowd and survey all the writhing people on the dance floor. They all look to be having fun and you want to join. 

Just before you were going to drag your friend into the fray something caught your eye and you look up into the VIP area. You lock eyes with a man with pale white skin and bright green hair that has a wicked smile. You thought he looked a lot like the Joker himself but your drunk mind told you that it couldn't be him, your friend said he was never here. You smile sweetly back at him and his grin seems to get bigger. He lifts his hand and beckons you with one finger. 

You're intrigued by this stranger and push your way through the crowd and reached the stairs leading up to the VIP area. Two body guards stand in your way but as if they'd been told to they move to let you pass as soon as you reach them. As you climb the stairs you feel your head get lighter and keeping yourself coordinated enough to reach the top was beginning to be a struggle. Finally you do and you enter a very expensive looking room. You see the green haired man and your eyes twinkle up at him as he stands to greet you and sit you down. 

You enjoy your time up there with him and a beautiful woman with equally pale skin. The drinks keep coming and you giggle along to their conversation and blush when they both start to shower you with compliments. They sit either side of you and the woman plays with your hair as the man had a hand moving slowly up and down your thigh. You start to feel yourself become aroused at both their attention but it all ends too quickly as a body guard from before barges in and says "Boss better get out of here, the bat turned up". 

"Sorry doll, until next time" the man says and pulls the woman away with him. 

"Bye hun" she says and giggles as a door seems to materialise next to the staircase which you swear wasn't there before. As the man stepped into the door Batman appears up the stairs and hurtles straight past him to stand infront of you. 

"Where has he gone?" b-man demands angrily. You see the man still hovering in the doorway and he lifts one finger to his lips telling you to keep quiet. You giggle and look up to b-man.

"Who are you talking about Batsy? I've seen a lot of he's tonight." you ask slightly slurring. 

"The Joker" he roars impatiently.

"Oh the green haired man? Well he left a while ago" you lie as the man is still watching from the hidden door "But I'm pretty sure he went that way " you point to the opposite direct to the hidden door. As batman runs of in the direction you pointed the man blows you a kiss with a sickening smile and dissappears behind the closing door. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I remember now. I was so drunk I didn't even know who you were" you say shocked at your actions, realising you had helped a mass murderer and psychopath.

"Yes you were much more fun that night. Harley was upset we had to leave you behind. So upset infact that I told her I'd come find you and take you home for her" he smiles wickedly as your eyes become as wide as saucers and you look like a deer in the headlights. 

"No you can't, please don't. I don't want to go with you" you ramble panicking, looking around for an escape as he closes in on you. 

"It's okay doll, we won't hurt you too bad" he whispers looking into your eyes and stroking your cheek. You are so busy focusing on his hand touching you that you don't notice his other hand come up to your neck as you injects you with something. You feel dizzy and you can't keep your eyes open. You start to fall but the Joker catches you quickly and that's the last thing you remember before your world turns black.


	2. Make over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley plays with her new toy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not checked for mistakes yet

You wake up in a comfy but small bed in a small room all alone. You sit up slow and scan the room. There are two doors, a window but it doesn't look like it can open and a wardrobe. You go to door one and try to open it but it's locked. Door two you can open however and it's a bathroom, no windows. Your chances of escape are looking slim. You realise they are even worse when you spot the security camera in the corner of the room. You check the window and you are right, it doesn't open. You go to the wardrobe and see lots of pretty dresses hanging and creepily they are in your size. 

As you are looking through the very expensive clothes you hear a key unlocking the door and turn around to see the pale woman stood infront of you. You feel on edge, at least it's not the Joker but you knew his girlfriend was just as dangerous if you pissed her off. 

"Hey hun I'm Harley, what's your name?" she holds her hand out for you to shake and smiles genuinely at you. You slowly take her hand shaking with fear.

"I'm Y/N" you reply quietly. Harley seems to not notice your fear 

"I'm so glad you are finally awake Y/N. I knew I just had to have you after we met at the club, and it was so sweet what you did with Batsy I just had to say thank you. That's why I bought you so many dresses." Harley speaks quickly and enthusiasticly and you get caught up in her good mood a bit. 

"That's okay I guess and thanks for all the dresses, they're beautiful." 

"I'm glad you like them, now I know you probably think that me and my puddin are gonna hurt you but if you don't piss J off that won't happen at all" she grins as if that is a simple and normal thing "Me and you and J are gonna have so much fun, you can be our little play thing." she says a little seductively and you remember how they were touching you in the club and how good it felt to have both of their attention on you. "But first if you are gonna be running with the King and Queen of Gotham you gotta look the part so how about I give you a make over and then we can show you to J?" she asks and you decide if you are gonna survive you gotta just go with all this crazy until you get a chance to escape. 

"Okay we can do that" you smile and nod nervously. She grins and claps excitedly and pulls you into the bathroom. 

"Now first we gotta fix your hair, we're gonna dye it purple because it's J's favourite colour" she says as she sits you on a stool and goes to a cupboard and pulls out bleach as well as purple dye. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harley has finished your hair and you gotta say it looks good with your pale skin. She's also done your makeup with a light smokey eye and purple lipstick. You look good but she's not done yet. She still has to dress you. 

"You look so pretty doll but let's get you into some better clothes" she says and pulls a pair of purple shorts and a t-shirt that says dollface across it and hands them to you. "Now go get changed and we'll go see what puddin thinks." she giggles. 

You go to the bathroom and after you've changed you check yourself out in the mirror. You look hot but you also look a lot like Harley, she's making you into a mini me. You shrug and walk out of the bathroom to show her the final look. "Oh doll." she exclaims running over to you and kissing you on the cheek "Puddin is just gonna love you like this" she takes your hand and leads you out of the room into a massive hallway. She drags you along half running as you come to the top of a massive stair case. You go down and through a few rooms with lavish furnishings showing just how rich the Joker is. 

You stop just outside a closed door with two guards outside. "Just do as your told and everything will be fine doll." she beams before knocking on the door and hearing the voice of the Joker telling her to come in.


	3. A weird welcome

You stand next to Harley, taking comfort in her presence under the gaze of the Joker. You were still quiet scared of her but not nearly as much as you are him. He stands up and walks around the side of his desk to circle you and Harley looking you up and down. He stops infront of you and grabs a piece of hair twisting it in his fingers. "You look delicious sweetheart and this colour on you" he pauses licking his lips and growling "I love it". 

You blush and stutter out a thank you. He grins at your response and takes Harleys hand and sits them both down behind his desk again. You are left standing in the center of the room alone and feeling very anxious. "Are you scared Y/N?" he asks amused. 

"Yes." you answer honestly. 

"Good, that might just keep you alive. I want you to understand that me and Harley have taken a liking to you and so now you are mine. You will do as you're told and even though I like you Y/N doll if you try to escape I will chain you to the ceiling and gut you " he threatens you with sincerity "Do you understand?" he asks and you agree shaking with fear at what he has said. You nod quickly but that's not good enough "I need you to say it doll" he sounds irritated and you don't want to piss him of. 

"Y-yes I understand Sir" you say in the most respectfully way you can manage.

"Tsk from now on you can call me daddy, as long as you're good I'll look after you" he tells you. 

"Oh puddin you've scared her, why'd you have to be so mean? I already told her she had to behave." Harley says. The Joker ignores her and stays focused on you. 

"Come to daddy, doll" he says and your legs walk on their own over to him. Harley is sat on his lap but they both stand up as you reach them. The Joker pulls you close to him and leans down to whisper in your ear "Don't be scared now doll I'm not gonna hurt ya" and then places a kiss on your neck. You feel Harley move to stand behind you and put her hands in your waist pushing you closer to the Joker. You feel a familiar shiver run down your spine at the way it feels to have the Joker placing rough kisses to your neck and to have Harleys hands moving up to play with your boobs. You can't help but moan at the way it feels and you feel your fear dissolving. You wrap your arms around the Joker and move your head to kiss him back. As you kiss his hands go down to grab your ass and Harley takes up kissing your neck.

You move one hand in between you and the Joker and rub his bulge through his slacks. He growls and bites your bottom lip hard drawing blood. You whimper at the pain and draw back even though it sent a jolt of pleasure straight to your clit. You look into his eyes and his smile is chilling. "Get on your knees I want to use that pretty little mouth" he instructs you. 

"Yes Daddy" you say and he growls as he sits back down in this chair. Harley moves around to stand next to him. You kneel infront of him and he undoes his trousers and pulls out his dick teasingly. You watch as he pumps it a few times before he reaches out and pulls your head forward. He gets a fistful of your hair before pushing your willing mouth down his impressive length. 

"Your mouth feels so good doll." he says as he moves your head up and down his dick. You start to relax your throat and try to take him further down your but as he hits the back of your mouth you gag around him. He starts to move you harder and faster and you put your hands on his thigh to brace yourself. You want to do something not liking the inactivity but he has full control. 

"Puddin" Harley whines and you flick your eyes up to see the Joker fingering Harley. You moan at the sight of he holding herself up on the back of the chair and her face in complete bliss. 

"Don't come yet Harley, wait for me" he tells her as he starts to thrust hard up into you not caring about your ability to breath or that you were gagging around him hard. Your eyes water causing your makeup to run down your face. He becomes sloppy as he thrusts into you and then you feel hot liquid squirting down your throat as he holds your head down. "Now Harley" he growls as he comes down your throat. He lets you up and you gasp a breath in and see Harley ridding out her orgasm and the Joker continues to finger her. You can feel you are very wet and can't wait to have both of their attention back on you. Harley finally comes down and the Joker pulls his fingers from her and holds them out in front of you. "Suck them clean doll" he tells your and you do taking his two digits into your mouth and licking all of Harleys sweetness off of them. 

You pull off them with a pop and grin at him "Good girls" he says "Now get out Daddy has some business to attend to. You look up at him confused and slightly disappointed as your pussy aches for attention but he pretends not to notice. Harley just giggles and helps you up off the floor then leads you out of the office. 

"That was fun" she grins and leads you away.


End file.
